My Love
by yourstrulyemma
Summary: *This story takes place 20 years after Jack and the Guardians defeat Pitch* When Lily was a young girl, she always believed in all of the Guardians: Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, and even Jack Frost. One day, when she was 16, she met Jack Frost. They both loved each other very much. Then, Lily broke up with him. Then, Jack changed; he turned dark.
1. We Meet Again

(Just FYI: You should watch the movie Rise of the Guardians before you read this Fan Fic)

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

I ran, and ran, down the alley ways of London. No one was here to help me. It was already midnight. "Help!" I yelled over and over again. This freak blizzard storm is going to kill me. Then, my knees buckled and I fell helplessly to the cold, snowy ground.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice drawled behind me, as a forceful amount of wind lifted me up and made me face my captor. He used to be called Jack Frost, a Guardian who protects children of the world from evil (and the love of my life), but now he is Jack Nightmares and works with Pitch Black (aka: the Boogieman), the mortal enemy of the Guardians. "Look who we have here," He smiled seductively, as his nightmare horse stalked closer to me. "The last believer." Jack chuckled, sending nasty chills down my spine and his horse neighed.

It's true, all the children and teens have stop believing in the Guardians and I am the only one left. In his hand was his staff and laughed, "Not for long."

The staff shot out black icicles at me and I dropped to the ground and rolled out of the icicles way. I screamed, when one of the icicles scratched me on my cheek and cut open my skin. Blood trickled down my cheek and I swallowed the urge to cry. I looked into Jack's piercing yellow/blue eyes with complete and utter fear.

Grasping onto my fleece coat, I scooted away from him, wiping the blood off my cheek. His smirk became into a courageous grin as he swiftly got off his noble steed. "Oh, Lily…why do you fight me?" Jack took slow, but steady steps towards me, "after all…we used to be a very nice couple…" My face looked down at the ground with shame, as he stalked closer to me.

I quickly pushed myself off the ground to stand and prepared to run, but he continued, "And I do remember-" he tapped at his cheek- "you once said you were in love with me." He looked down at me, grinning like a hyena would do to an antelope.

I looked away from him, closing my eyes, and started to cry. Jack took his pointer finger and lifted up my chin, making me look into his icy eyes. "What happened that girl?" he cooed, looking deeper into my green eyes.

He leaned in, brushing his lips against mine, making my lips tingle. Jack took his other pointer finger and brushed my tears away. "You make me sick." I spat as he snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his cold, heartless, body.

"I make you sick?" he growled, then grinned, "then you're not going to like this." He forced his lips upon mine and growled intensely. My eyes drooped and my body went limp. _Wh-what did he do to me?_ Jack pulled away as I fell to the ground again and whispered, "Sweet dreams, my love." Then, I fell unconscious.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's a little confusing, but I actually like it. (: Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter! ~Emma**


	2. Captured

I am laying down, horizontally, completely unconscious, and cold. "I think she's out for the count, Pitch," Jack's voice whispered. "Wait...be patient Frost," a deeper and dark voice whispered back. "I told you never call me THAT!" Jack yelled. I jumped up, now fully awake, and then was pushed back down.

My surroundings was very familiar. _Oh no…_ Pitch's lair. My arms and legs were bound by ice and I couldn't move. "At last," Pitch sighed gleefully, "the sleeping beauty has awoken." "Let me go, Pitch," I snarled, jerking my hands. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Lily," he drawled, stroking my cheek lightly with his hand. _Don't touch me, creep._ I turned away from him and Jack was on my other side. "Why do you want me?" I demanded, feeling so unbelievably helpless. "Because," Pitch hissed in my ear, "we need something from you."

I look at him as if he was insane (which was already true) and scowled, "I'll never give it to you." Pitch cupped my chin and made me look at him. "You don't have a choice, darling." Then, the sun came through the holes in the walls and showed Tooth, North, Bunny, and Sandy in a hologram trapped somewhere. "No…" I gasped and Pitch chuckled as he let go of my chin. _I've never been so scared and afraid in my life._ "Why are you doing this?!" I yelled, trying to break free from the cold ice.

"Because…" Jack sneered, "we need the world to turned dark and ruled by nightmares." _Why?!_

_Wait…_ I thought, realizing something,_ the last time I saw Tooth, she gave me this sort of signal, for Baby Tooth and Tooth's helpful hummingbirds... How do I activate it?_ "You will become dark, Lily. We need your pure innocence. It will help us rule the world," Pitch added. "I will never, ever, turn into a horrible person like you two." I snapped, wiggling my hands to get looser. Pitch and Jack laughed as if I said a hilarious joke.

Then, the ice bounding my hand on my right started to melt and become water. I quickly slid my hand through until it was at fingers point. _Come on, melt faster._ I thought as the two villains laughed at my 'joke.' Finally, my hand was then finally free, _those dimwits, they don't even know I'm free._ To use that at my advantage, I started blowing hot air onto left hand. Soon, it started melting…a little. I was getting impatient at how slow it was melting. _That's it…_ I scowled as I broke my hand free making an ear breaking noise. I quickly got up and started kicking up on my ice bound legs. Jack and Pitch turned around, and gasped as I kicked up the ice as it flew around.

I hurried off the table I was bound to and sprinted to the stairs before they could catch me. "GET HER!" Pitch screamed as he sent his nightmare horses after me as well as Jack. As a habit of mine, I grasped onto my (now soaking) fleece coat and ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. Then, a figure flew over me and stopped me in my tracks. I huffed as Jack snarled, "Where do you think you're going, _princess_?" I squinted my eyes at him and threw a sudden punch at his nose. Jack screamed in agony as I pushed past him and up the rocky stairs. His screams echoing the lair as I saw the light, calling my name. "Nngh!" I grunted as I jumped out of the cave, shutting the wooden door behind me.

"Baby Tooth!" I cried as I ran down the empty streets of Ireland. "Help! Please!" Then, I heard a crackling sound from behind me and I squinted my eyes as I saw the door broken open and Jack flying towards me along with his horses. I screamed as I ran faster down the grassy lane. Every step I took, Jack and the horses came faster at me. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist from behind me and lifted me off the ground.

I cried for help as Jack took me back to Pitch's lair. "Let me go!" I yelled, grabbing onto Jack's arms. He squeezed tighter so I couldn't pull his arms off. "Nngh!" I grunted, again, as I leaned back onto Jack's chest. _Baby Tooth_, I whispered in my head.

All of a sudden, I heard a familiar chirping sound. Jack and the nightmare horses came to a halt and looked around for the noise. Jack took one of his arms off me and held up his staff. His other arm locked tightly around my waist. I to looked around and saw Baby Tooth hiding behind a rock with two of her sisters. I quietly gasped of joy and Jack looked at me. "What?!" he shouted at me. I looked away from him and forced a yelp of fear back down into my stomach. Then, Baby Tooth flew out into the open.

She looked pretty mad. "Charge!" she screamed in her totally cute voice as hundreds of Tooth's hummingbirds came out of their hiding places. "Baby Tooth!" I cried as Jack turned around and flew back to Pitch's lair while he left his horses to fight. Jack set me down and quickly unlocked the door, but he was too late as I took off into a sprint back to Baby Tooth. "Lily!" she shouted as she flew towards me. I lunged for her as she grasped onto me.

"Baby Tooth," I sighed, as she held me for a hug, lovingly. "You've gotten a lot bigger." "I know!" Baby Tooth laughed as she held me close. She was now a little bigger than Tooth and as tall as me. I have no idea how happy I am to see my best friend. "Look out!" She cried as she pushed me into the grassy ground. I looked up as I saw Jack shooting at her with black snow. She dodged all of his attacks and shot pixie shards (out of her hands!) at him. He used an ice force-shield to block the shards and lunged at Baby Tooth. She jumped up and kicked him in his back, sending him flailing into the ground.

"Girls! Fall back!" Baby Tooth shouted as she grabbed my shoulders and lifted me into the air. The hummingbirds threw their last attacks and fled with Baby Tooth and I. We flew higher and higher into the air as I looked back down at Jack and his horses. Jack looked back at me, scowling, and I let a tear fall as I turned around.

* * *

**A little longer than the first chapter, and a little bit more confusing too...Sorry! It just goes well in my head! (: ~Emma**


	3. The Dream

"Lily…Lily…" a soothing voice murmured. I mumbled and slowly got up. "Hello?" I moaned as I walked around in my misty surroundings. I rubbed my eyes and saw a figure walking towards me through the mist. "Who's there?" I asked, startled. Then, it was Jack Frost. "Hey Flower-Power," Jack laughed as he put his staff on his shoulders. "Jack!" I called as I ran into his arms, "oh Jack." Tears welled up in my eyes as I buried my face into his ice cold chest. He ran his icicle fingers through my wavy hair. "I need your help, Lil." he announced as I looked up at him. "What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"This isn't real." he suggested to us. "What-" I started and he interrupted, "I'm not here. This is a dream. If you see me right now, then this is good." "Well, of course I see you!" I blurted, "I'm confused, Jack!" He sighed and looked at me with his piercing blue eyes, "I know…this is weird and confusing, but you have to trust me on this." I nodded and he continued,

"If you're having this dream right now, then it means there's still some of me still in Jack Nightmares. My guardian part of me is kicking in and it's trying to reach you."

I nodded my head, "So what do I have to do to save you and everyone else?"

"There's only one thing you can do," Jack said simply, "kill Pitch." "Wha-what?!" I stammered, "that's crazy! I can't kill the Boogieman! I'm just-," I suggested to myself, "-me!" Jack took my hands into his and brought me close to him. "You can do it, Baby Tooth will help you and I'll help you each step of the way." My eyes flooded with tears and I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck. "I'm scared, Jack," I whimpered as he wrapped his arms around my waist, lovingly. "I know, Lily," he soothed. "I have to go now and you have to wake up and save the world." Jack hovered backwards into the mist and disappeared. "Jack!" I called as I ran into the mist and went into a coughing fit.

"Jack!"

I gasped for breath as I woke up. "Lily! Are you alright?" Baby Tooth's voice questioned as I focused in on my surroundings. "Nngh," I grunted as I itched my head and looked up._ Tooth's castle…_ "What happened? A nightmare?" she asked consistently. "No, I'm fine. Just a dream," I replied, dreamily. "What did you see?" Baby Tooth questioned me. "Jack…" I said and she looked bewildered, "…Frost." She gasped and squealed in joy as all her sisters gathered around my bed. Then I told them what happened…

and what we need to do.

* * *

**Heyo! It's Emma again and with a new chapter! I haven't been able to write anything else of the Ariel and Ursula femslash, but don't worry! I will soon (: ~Emma**


	4. The Plan (Part 1)

"But, Lily! We can't do that, he's immortal!" Baby Tooth protested as she flew in all directions. "I don't know what to do, Baby Tooth! Jack told me in my dream that I have to kill him in order for him to turn back into Jack Frost!" I replied, unbelievably stressed. Baby Tooth grumbled, "Are you sure that the dream was…just a fantasy? An imagination?"

"I know what I saw," I said simply, "it was Jack Frost, I swear." The hummingbirds twittered gleefully and giggled. "Mmm, alright…" Baby Tooth replied, unconvinced. "Let me go down to their lair," I told her, "alone." They all gasped and she exclaimed, "No, no, no! They'll get you! I'll-" "You can come, but don't come into the lair, I'll make this sound-" I made a chirping sound Bunny taught me when I was 14, "-if something happens." Baby Tooth pursed her lips and gave in with a nod of her head. "Let's go," Baby Tooth said to us as she lifted me up and flew out of the castle.

"Now remember the plan and don't go under Pitch's nightmare spell, whatever you do," Baby Tooth said, motherly. "Okay, okay!" I sighed as she gave me a goodbye hug and flew up into the trees with her sisters. I took a deep breath in and walked down the trail towards the darkness. The door I escaped from was soon in front of me as I quickly walked over to it and peeked inside.

I looked through the hole of the door and saw Pitch and Jack standing there; it looked like their having a fight.  
"You should've gotten the girl!" Pitch screamed at Jack. "I-I-," Jack stammered as Pitch slapped his face and Jack flew into the wall with a bang and I winced. "That's it, I'm done!" Jack shouted as he flew up. "You can't be done, you foolish boy," Pitch spat, "you're too deep in to be done NOW!" "You're taking this too far, Pitch! I'm your partner, not your slave!" Jack snarled as he held up his staff. "I would treat you like my partner if you had captured her." Pitch replied more calmly. "We were out numbered! I was outnumbered!" Jack yelled and I heard him mumble, "she, she was crying too." That sentence broke my heart and I choked a cry.

Pitch broke into laughter and smiled at Jack, "Is this love that I recognize? " Jack looked at Pitch bewildered, "NO THIS IS NOT!" I sighed again and Pitch chuckled, "If I didn't know better, I think you miss her Jack." Pitch drawled as he stalked closer to Jack.

Jack clenched his teeth and closed his eyes while Pitch continued, "You want her back and you know you can't, that's why you're bundling up all your feelings and you know she's out of your grasp. You know she doesn't love you anymore and you're taking everything dearly to her away. You're breaking like a twig-" Jack gasped a breath of air as I clutched my hand over my mouth, "-snapping-," Jack fell down and clawed at his throat, "-in half." Jack writhed on the ground like a fish gasping for water as a tear slowly went down my face.

Pitch chuckled as Jack slowly got up. "Tell me what I have to do." Jack growled as I nimbly wrapped my fingers around the frosty latch. I heard Pitch hiss, "She went to Fairy's castle; retrieve her and bring her to me. Kill every single one of those hummingbirds. Now…" I slowly lifted the latch up, "…go." Right then and there, I flew backwards as the door swung open into my face. Jack flew up and realized I was there on the ground. I looked up as stars glistened in my eyes and slowly blinded me as I passed out.

* * *

**OMG I am so sorry. I know I haven't been on FF for like, months and I'm really sorry. I have so much at Stanford and it's really overwhelming. (for all the femslash readers, I won't be updating my Ursula and Ariel FanFic for a month or so...) I wish I had more time, but I hope this satisfied your needs! (: ~Emma**


End file.
